Disclosed herein is a game system, a control method for a game system, and a program.
Conventionally, there are many techniques relating to game systems for providing games of fighting using cards possessed by users. For example, JP2008-220984A discloses a technique relating to a game device for fighting a battle using a deck that is formed by a predetermined number of cards. The game device includes control means for outputting, as advice, a deck evaluation message evaluating a deck selected by a game player.